Kepflar
Character The Mixed-Up Not-Doctor is actually an alien Trelonian named Kepflar. After a shocking accident with a memory filter and a sonic screwdriver, the Not-Doctor believed he was the Doctor and set out to eliminate the real Doctor under the false belief that he was actually an impostor. Eventually the two Doctors became the greatest of chums, and often have adventures together. The Not-Doctor tends to be a voice of reason in this world of chaos, like The Steampunk Doctor, but with more originality and character. Outfit The Not-Doctor's outfit is a collection of items from his museum about Doctor Who. He wears a long brown coat with blue lining, and a multi-coloured scarf not unlike the one belonging to Dr.Who?. He also wears a question-mark jumper and a cravat which he occasionally combines with a small brown fedora. In later adventures he adds more question marks to his cliche-filled outfit, in the form of a question-marked shirt. Appearances The Dr. Who Museum The Not-Doctor first appeared in the short story 'The Dr. Who Museum' in which he was named Kepflar. He urged the Cheerful Doctor to visit his museum dedicated to the Doctor to check its accuracy. Unfortunately for Kepflar, he hadn't got the order of the Doctors right - which angered him due to the fact that he spent 210 million years working on his grand project. He turned on the Cheerful Doctor out of sheer rage, but accidentally set off the memory filter in the museum, giving him all of the Doctor's memories. He then swore to get rid of the real Doctor, believing he was the impostor. The Invasion of Times The Not-Doctor next appeared in a video story set soon after his departure from the museum, named "The Invasion of Times". The Not-Doctor came into contact with an alien life form known as a "Blobatron" who was attempting to destroy his replica TARDIS, before he defeated it and took its deadly weapon, a Proton Star. He then plotted to use this to destroy the real Doctor. The Time Dilemma After escaping the Blobatron, the Not-Doctor landed in a mysterious suburban landscape that became almost identical to his TARDIS, where his proton star was stolen by a villainous creature in the form of a cat named K10, claiming to be his oldest and worst enemy. K10 had set a trap for the Doctor but the Not-Doctor managed to convince K10 that he really wasn't the Doctor - unwittingly telling the truth - to which K10 apologised and returned the Not-Doctor's Proton Star, allowing him to leave. He then departed for the final confrontation. Times Crash The Not-Doctor managed to establish a connection with the Cheerful Doctor's TARDIS and revealed to him his intentions to destroy both their TARDISes - the Cheerful Doctor, however, pointed out the major flaw in his plan - that destroying both TARDISes would kill the Not-Doctor too. However, he then revealed that he was a Trelonian and so he still had another few hundred million years to live, effectively confirming that he was not, in fact, the Doctor at all. With this grand misunderstanding cleared up, the Cheerful Doctor and the Not-Doctor made up and went their separate ways about the galaxy. Death to the Termites Saddened at the realisation that he is really not the Doctor, Kepflar decided to return his replica equipment back to the Dr.Who Museum but found that the TARDIS doors were locked! Upon further investigation he discovered that the TARDIS was infested with mysterious termite-like creatures who had taken over the controls - he attempted to stop the infestation using sonic-enhanced bug spray but accidentally dropped it due to a termite bite. Having realised it was irretrievable, he decided instead to throw out the Proton Star for the termites to feed on, which detonated and destroyed them all. Kepflar realised that despite not being the actual Doctor, he saved many and stopped monsters along the way, and then declared that he doesn't have to be the real Doctor to save the universe. He sets out under the name the Not-Doctor and decides to face whatever the universe can throw at him. The Motion Picture The Not-Doctor comes to the rescue of a ship under attack from Daleks and invites one of the few survivors, Kalalklakalalrkalkrlakrrrfr, to join him as a companion. Kalalklakalalrkalkrlakrrrfr accepts, but is unexpectedly murdered in cold blood by an exact double of Kepflar, calling himself Keplarf - another Trelonian! Keplarf invites the Not-Doctor to come and visit his Dalek Museum, but the Not-Doctor soon realises that Keplarf has instead set up a shrine to the Daleks! He wants Kepflar to reveal the location of the real Doctor so he can please the Daleks by kidnapping him, but the Not-Doctor refuses and they engage in a brief but thrilling fight. Kepflar traces Keplarf to another mysterious hall, but he has augmented himself with Dalek technology and destroys the Not-Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He pursues him to the top of a metal tower, where Kepflar reveals that he has called the Cybermen to stop Keplarf, but he swears revenge on the Not-Doctor and teleports away. The Not-Doctor then discovers that his TARDIS has been infested once more with Blobatrons! They reveal that they are hijacking the TARDIS, but the Not-Doctor decides that the only way to stop them is to destroy the TARDIS! He gets outside in time but immediately discovers that the TARDIS survived, although its interior didn't! A Blobatron returns to him to reveal that they were hijacking the TARDIS in order to return to Blobatronia and prevent a Time-Mite infestation, and the first Blobatron who invaded the TARDIS had been sent with a Proton Star to save Blobatronia, and the Not-Doctor's murder of the Blobatron and subsequent destruction of the TARDIS has doomed their race permanently. Distraught, Kepflar waits outside, lamenting that he never encountered a companion. Immediately afterwards he discovers a Time-Mite accidentally brought along by the Blobatron, and nicknames it Tim. They suddenly both realise that they have landed at K10's trap, who had, of course, created an identical replica of the TARDIS. The Not-Doctor demands that K10 link the trap to the TARDIS, promising him food if he does so. With the TARDIS fixed, the Not-Doctor tricks K10 into being distracted long enough for the two of them to escape. At the last moment, however, disaster strikes! A Blobatron Leader attacks the TARDIS, but the Not-Doctor fights him off with the sonic although he then attacks Tim instead! The Not-Doctor swears to help him and decides to go on "the quest for Tim". The Space Pirate The Not-Doctor is accosted by a Space Pirate on his way to a Space Hospital, who demands immediate access to the TARDIS despite Kepflar's numerous attempts to dissuade him and persuade him to return to Tim so they can get help. However, the Space Pirate demands Tim as well, knowing that he is a rare example of a Time-Mite, now rare after the infestation of Blobatronia. The Not-Doctor decides to call the Space Police, but causes a panic as the Sonic Screwdriver's waves would damage the entire ship. He decides to use this to his advantage, deactivating the Space Pirate's Space Hook too. As a result, the Space Cargo is ejected into Space Space and the Not-Doctor decides to escape back to the TARDIS with haste, but discovers to his horror that Tim has gone missing! Meanwhile, the Space Pirate is mysteriously erased from time by a mysterious and sinister gun, causing Kepflar to forget the events of the entire adventure! The Brain of Memeius Kepflar is called to the high council of the Trelonians, where he is tasked with taking down the ancient war criminal Memeius. He is sent to Earth, where he reveals the dark backstory behind the Meme War. He then leaves to return to the High Council because drama. Also to get re-enfocements. Due to The Cheerful Doctor's incompetence and focusing on making references to other franchises, Memeius' memeageddon is unleash, and the Doctor takes Kepflar to an alternate dimension where Memeius was never released, where they kill and replace their alternate selves, leaving Kepflar scarred for life. Two Many Doctor Who's Kepflar uses a 'Time Lord contacter' to butt in on The Lancashire Doctor's call, joining the team to save the Doctors by force. Kepflar finds and rescues The Cheerful Doctor by using the 'Big Bumper Book of Dr Who?', and then they go out for Tacos. Later Kepflar would consult this book to find out that he was apparently Ian Levine's brother. Wether this is true or not is unknown. The 1080Planet Coming Soon Love and Pocket Monsters Coming Soon Fat Chance Coming Soon Enemy of the Doctor Coming Soon Dark Christmas Coming Soon Sheda 2 coming soon Distant Future ��ada Coming Soon Endgame Coming Soon Appearances * The Invasion of Times * The Time Dilemma * Times Crash * Death to The Termites * The Motion Picture (Parts 1 & 2) * The Space Pirate * Trial of A Trelonian * The Brain of Tim * The Time Museum * SPAM! * The Two-ish Doctors: An Unhappy Coincidence * Day of The Moustache (Cameo) * The Dr. Who Museum Audio * Crime Heist * Heaven Santa * The Two-ish Doctors: The Brain of Memeius * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? * The 1080Planet * Love and Pocket Monsters * Fat Chance * Enemy of the Doctor * Endgame * Dark Christmas * Sheda 2 * The Room of Romance Category:Companions Category:Dimensional Immigrants Category:The Doctor's Love Interests Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages Category:Doctors Category:Communists Category:Trelonians Category:LGBTQ+ Characters